dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Sons (Prime Earth)
Superboy accidentally torched some woodlands near a swamp in Hamilton. He was subsequently rescued by Maya Ducard aka Nobody and Goliath. Jon later awakened in the Batcave and found out that Robin had been keeping him under surveillance for a long time. The two initially did not get along, and the situation was further complicated when Batman and Superman arrived, blaming each other for the conflict. The ensuing melee is abruptly averted when Jon used his arctic breath to separate the two sides, which allowed him to explain the situation to his father. While their fathers were discussing the lab tests that Daimian had performed on Jon, the two boys went off to look at Damian's pets. However, due to Damian's snide remarks and goading, Jon lost his temper and another brawl broke out between them. This was also put down quickly as Batman looks down on them in furious silence. In order to properly discipline their sons and teach them the value of working together, Superman and Batman have them undergo a series of challenges. However their lack of teamwork and animosity toward each other cause them to fail every challenge. The boys finally manage to put aside their differences and worked together in order to save their fathers from an apparent threat in the Batcave, but this later turns out to be a ruse. At this point, Alfred Pennyworth declares them to be the Super Sons. Super Sons Vs. Kid Amazo Superboy is paid a visit by Robin, posing as both his school's bus driver and his substitute teacher. He is later unwillingly recruited by Robin to help him investigate a series of break-ins at Lexcorp. This misadventure was further complicated with the appearance of Lex Luthor, who tried to capture them both. The two boys manage to escape Luthor and followed a lead to a home in Providence, Rhode Island, where they encountered a family who still retained their powers from the Amazo Virus. However, one member by the name of Reggie Meyer was driven insane by the excessive use of his powers and took the alias of Kid Amazo. He had also stolen the Amazo Armor from Lexcorp and had planned to use it and the abilities of the Super Sons to lure the Justice League into a trap. Thanks to the arrival of Lex Luthor and aid from Reggie's super-powered sister Sara, Kid Amazo was taken down. Not wanting to explain themselves, Robin and Superboy quickly left the area and headed back to Hamilton. However, their absences from their respective homes did not go unnoticed as they encountered both Lois Lane and Alfred Pennyworth while trying to sneak into Jon's home. The boys were subsequently punished by their respective parents. Batman forbade Robin to go crime-fighting for a week while Superboy was forced to do his chores without using his superpowers. With the prospect of moving to Metropolis on his mind, Jon eventually ran off and headed to Gotham to speak with Damian in the the Bat Cave. This ended up into another argument and a short fight, before Alfred Pennyworth arrived. They were later joined by Batman and Superman, and worked out their differences. With Superman's and Batman's permission, the two boys would be allowed to go on their own, provided that they would do so together. Black Dawn With the rewriting of history for Superman and his family, along with the rest of the history of the universe, Jon and his parents are now known as the Kents in Hamilton. While waiting out a big storm in the basement of their house, the Kents are paid a visit by Batman and Robin. Batman tells them that his analysis on Superboy's DNA had come back inconclusive and that his powers should have fully manifested at this point in time. The Dark Knight theorized that something environmental might be suppressing the growth of Jon's powers and deduced that it might be the milk of a neighbor's cow. While attaining a sample of the cow's milk, Batman is attacked by a strange alien substance within the sample. When Batman does not return the following morning, Superman, Robin and Superboy go searching for him. They run afoul of the same squid monster they had encountered earlier, which began attacking the citizens of Hamilton. Superboy was forced to kill the creature with his Heat Vision in self-defense, prompting Superman to have a talk with his son about the consequences of his actions. While his father goes off to continue the search for Batman, Robin and Superboy are met by Jon's classmate, Kathy Branden, who uses psychic powers to render Robin helpless and remove Jon's heat vision. Jon is kidnapped by Kathy and tells Jon "you need to calm down or he won't let you use these powers either." It was later revealed that the true villain behind Jon's suppressed powers was Manchester Black. He had recruited a group of aliens, which included Kathy and her grandfather, in order to enact his revenge against Superman and groom Jon into his protegé. After Jon was captured and Robin placed into suspension, along with Batman, Frankenstein, Frankenstein's Bride, and several others, Manchester forced the young half-kryptonian to watch the chaos in Hamiliton and seeing his mother's leg get severed, (though this was just one of Manchester's mental illusions). Jon, while under the control of Black's mental powers, was forced to fight his own father while his powers were pushed to their limits. At the same time, Batman, Robin and all the others who had been Manchester's prisoners but later freed by Superman, fought Manchester's Alien Elite. Eventually, Jon was able to throw off the mind-control and with the help of his friend Kathy, defeated Manchester Black with a huge blast of psychic feedback. Three weeks after the incident, Jon's powers returned and he finally gained the ability to fly. Planet of the Capes After moving to Metropolis, Jonathan is allowed to go patrolling the city with Robin, provided that he returns home at 10:00 pm. The two spend their night, stopping some minor crimes, giving aid to some civilians and comparing their views on crime-fighting. However, before Jonathan's curfew is up, they are met by the Teen Titans, who are currently investigating some strange energy readings. Though Starfire wishes to invite Superboy to come with them, Robin denies the invitation, stating that Superboy is only ten. Robin and the Teen Titans investigate a nearby warehouse and are ambushed by Atom Master and Chun Yull. Starfire, Raven, Aqualad, and Beast Boy are taken down quickly due to their inexperience as a group. Robin is the last man standing and faces off against Time Commander, with very dire results. Superboy is depressed as he returns home in time for his curfew, but is later surprised with the arrival of a defeated Teen Titans and an extremely aged Robin. The Titans regroup and takes Superboy along with them. With the Boy of Steel's aid, they were able to defeat Atom Master, Chun Yull and Time Commander, as well as restore Robin to his proper age. They were also able to apprehend the mastermind behind the Forgotten Villains, Kraklow. The team were very impressed by Superboy's abilities and invite him to join though Robin still maintains that Jon is still only ten. After the Titans leave with Kraklow, Robin and Superboy investigate the strange mud which created the Forgotten Villains and are suddenly sucked through an interdimensional portal. Superboy and Robin were brought to Yggardis, the living planet. They soon meet two heroes named Hard Line and Big Shot who helped rescue Superboy and Robin from Yggardis. Hard Line and Big Shot tell the Super Sons about their origins, Yggardis, the Kraklow of their dimension, and the Forgotten Villains. Superboy and Robin follow Hard Line and Big Shot to their village where they can rest. Soon later Yggardis found the boys and kidnapped Hard Line and Big Shot. The Super Sons, Hard Line, Big Shot, and Kraklow(Prime Earth), manage to stop Yggardis from entering Prime Earth. Superboy and Robin return home and reported the whole thing to Superman. The Fortress of Attitude Three weeks later, after Superboy's ability to fly fully manifested, Superman and Batman decide to give Jon and Damian their own secret base of operations at the bottom of Morrison Bay. Much to Damian's dismay, Superboy nicknames the new base as the Fortress of Attitude. The base is a gigantic mass of old train carriages and engines fused together. The new headquarters is equipped with Justice League and Kyrptonian technology. Features include a two-person teleportation pod system, (one connecting to Gotham while the other to Metropolis), a training center, a basketball court, a computer system hooked up to the Justice League Lunar Server and the Batcave mainframe, and a 3-D Batarang printer. Any Class-4 or below emergency calls will be instantly transferred to the Super Sons. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}